Discreta y Curiosa
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo ha querido soltar lo que sentía, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta pasó lo inesperado (Juleka x Rose) Advertencia: Yuri.


**Discreta y Curiosa**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Desde hace mucho tiempo ha querido soltar lo que sentía, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta pasó lo inesperado (Juleka x Rose) Advertencia: Yuri._

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _Hola a todo mundo. Les saludo después de una eterna hibernación mental, aprovecho un poco estas vacaciones obligadas por las elecciones para publicar una historia muy especial, pero primero, recibo una atención para una_ _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _: el fic es del género_ _ **Yuri**_ _, por lo tanto todo aquel que esté con mente cerrada, que se abstenga de opinar._

 _El fic en esta ocasión corresponde a_ _ **Miraculous**_ _, pero esta vez ligero y meloso a la vez a diferencia de_ _ **Cita a la Fuerza**_ _(les recomiendo) así que disfrútenlo…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

…

A primera hora, una joven de aspecto gótico llega como de costumbre a su aula en el Colegio Françoise Dupont.

Ella respira profundo. Estaba decidida que ese sería el día, pero nuevamente las inseguridades entraron en ella al mirar el sobre rosa que contenía una carta muy especial.

—¡Hola Juleka!—fue interrumpida por una voz cantarina conocida en su entorno.

—H-hola Rose…—correspondió la pelinegra a una chica de cabello rubio corto.

—¿Qué tienes en tus manos?—preguntó al señalar aquel sobre.

—Este….es…un…apunte…¡Sí!¡Un apunte importante nada más!—dijo con la naturalidad pesimista que le caracterizaba tratando de ocultar cualquier rastro de rubor en su tez clara. Pero Rose no estaba convencida con la respuesta de su mejor amiga.

Más adelante, los alumnos restantes se ubicaban en sus respectivos asientos, por lo que quedaba poco para que empiece la jornada.

La última en llegar es Chloe Bourgeois seguida por Sabrina Raincomprix. Juleka tenía que salir a tomar aire un buen rato por las ansias, pero chocó con la hija del alcalde de París.

—Fíjate por dónde vas...—dijo con altanería la rubia.

Y por mala suerte, el sobre había caído en el encontronazo. Chloe se fijó detalladamente en aquel objeto.

—Oye Chloe, ¿No crees que es mala educación revisar el interior de una carta?—le advertía a lo lejos Marinette.

—Vamos, no lo quiero abrir, sólo me fijo de quien es esa carta—aclaraba la rubia observando nuevamente al derecho y al revés.

—Por lo que veo, es una especie de carta anónima—continuó Alya después de diagnosticar aquella misteriosa misiva de color rosa.

—¡Ya se!, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Rose?—propuso Sabrina a las tres chicas para descifrar ese misterio.

Posteriormente las cuatro chicas subieron las escaleras para encontrar a la peculiar chica de ojos celestes que leía amenamente una de tantas novelas famosas.

—¡Hola chicas!—empezó a saludar la chica con una sonrisa radiante después de terminar su respectivo capítulo.

—¡Hola Rose! —recibió el saludo la peliazul—Queremos saber si ese sobre rosa es tuyo.

La joven miraba detalladamente el objeto en cuestión. Era similar al papel que había escondido su mejor amiga minutos atrás.

—Bueno…si tú quieres puedes revisar y…

—¡CHLOE!—gritaron las tres chicas al unísono reprochando la actitud de la hija del edil parisino.

—Lo siento…

Pero para sorpresa del grupo, vieron a Rose abrir el sobre con mucho cuidado para ver de qué se trataba.

—Rose, lo que te dijo Chloe anteriormente era sólo una suposición y…—justificaba la morena.

—No se preocupen chicas, sólo quiero revisar algo particular—respondió con mucha tranquilidad Rose para sacar en el sobre una carta escrita con buena caligrafía en una tinta rosa oscura.

Mientras tanto, Juleka entraba al aula con absoluta tranquilidad cuando observó cómo Rose leía detalladamente la carta frente a Marinette, Chloe, Alya y Sabrina.

Nuevamente el miedo volvió a la chica de mechón morado pues quedó petrificada al ver cómo su amiga analizaba su misiva.

Luego, la rubia observó a lo lejos a Juleka que sin mediar palabra corrió como cuan tiro de piedra.

—Con permiso chicas, tengo que resolver eso…—dijo decidida Rose para seguirla inmediatamente sin mayores detalles a las demás que observaban sin comentario alguno.

…

Corrió casi gran parte de los pasillos hasta llegar al baño de mujeres, dónde entró a buscar entre las puertas los sollozos de su mejor amiga en su autoexilio.

—¿Juleka?, ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Sé que estás ahí Juleka, no tengas miedo…—exclamó la joven en un susurro esperanzador, tratando de soportar toda lágrima que se dispone a salir en sus orbes celestes.

—Por favor lárgate, ahora te parezco rara para ti…—empezó a hablar con un tono agresivo la chica de mechón morado.

—Claro que no, lo digo en serio…—respondió Rose con sinceridad.

Juleka abrió la puerta para encontrar con su compañera sonriente que la abrazó fuertemente.

—Yo…la verdad esperaba algo peor...—dijo una insegura gótica.

—No lo creo…—dijo su amiga sin despegar su sonrisa—Yo inicialmente dudaba…pero finalmente siento algo más por ti, Juleka.

—¿D-de veras?, Es que cómo hablabas mucho con el príncipe Alí y…

—Descuida, él y yo somos amigos.

—¿E-en serio? —respondió Juleka con un agresivo sonrojo en su blanca tez—Bueno, tú ya sabes la verdad…Tú me gustas Rose Lavillant, porque siempre me has ayudado en varios momentos difíciles para mí y lo que se suponía una amistad sincera, lo que siento por ti aumentó más y más...

La joven gótica no pudo continuar su confesión, porque fue interrumpida por un tierno beso de Rose. Ambas chicas sentían que estaban en el cielo, pero se separaron por falta de aire.

—Yo también te quiero Juleka, en un principio no estaba del todo convencida pero me sorprendió mucho tu carta lo que sentías por mí…—hablaba la rubia con una sonrisa imborrable y sus orbes azules brillaban cuando la veía.

—¿Entonces aceptarías ser mi novia? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—¡Desde luego!—dijo con alegría Rose, para volver a juntar sus labios y volver a clases con más tranquilidad y seguridad en ambas, dejando a un lado sus temores para enfrentarse juntas ante el mundo.

Pero mientras tanto, era hora de entrar a clases porque sino la señorita Mendeleiev las castigará con realizar ejercicios de reacciones químicas si llegan tarde.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Como siempre, no olviden comentar y darle favorito que significa un pago al esfuerzo de un servidor._

 _¡Aur voir!_


End file.
